


Keep on Telling Me I'm What You Need

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Alphas & Omegas [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Omega Park Seonghwa, San is only mentioned, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Smut, Sweet, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “Hongjoong it’s 3am, why are you awake?”“You screamed bloody fucking murder, Seonghwa, how can anyone sleep through that?” He replied with a chuckle. Seonghwa ducked his head in a slight apology. Hongjoong leaned up, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss and Seonghwa let out a surprised squeak. “Worth it though,” he whispered against his lips. Seonghwa smiled hugely and rubbed their noses together.“Worth it.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Alphas & Omegas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	Keep on Telling Me I'm What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I know it's been a while and I'm _sorry!!_ I really wanted to post this for Seonghwa's birthday and I started it the day before thinking "oh yeah this is gonna be easy. So sweet and cute." but alas, I got hit with a severe case of writer's block and a slight bout of depression because my extroverted ass has been quarantined :) life's great yall.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, and happy almost 1 month belated birthday to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa had resigned himself to not having a baby for a few more years now that he knew Hongjoong was serious and wanted to mate him, but he never expected the conversation to come up around 6 months after they both finished the claiming process.

Claiming had been emotional on all fronts. Seonghwa still had some anxiety surrounding him that Hongjoong didn’t actually want this, he was just tired of Seonghwa pouting all the time, and Hongjoong had anxiety around his rut and whether he’d be able to control himself in his inebriated state long enough to give Seonghwa the inkling of control he’d need to complete his portion of the claim. They waited until the end of Hongjoong’s rut. Somehow, Seonghwa had been able to reign in enough control of the insatiable alpha to be on top riding him. 

“You ready, Joong?” Seonghwa approached gently. The alpha under him wiggled and looked up at the older omega, eyes glassy.

“Yes. Claim me. Make me your alpha.”

Seonghwa gasped as he leaned in, halting all other movements. He kissed over Hongjoong’s scent gland lovingly before moving over just slightly and sinking his teeth into his lover’s neck. He heard a heady moan slip past Hongjoong’s lips and the alpha popped his knot into place within Seonghwa, emptying himself inside the older. Seonghwa laved his tongue over the new mark, sealing the first claim. When the omega pulled away and looked down at his ( _ his!!!)  _ alpha, they both had tears in their eyes. Seonghwa surged down, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. “I love you”s were whispered against lips and neither of them had ever been happier.

*****

Seonghwa’s claim was a little hastier. Again, they waited until the last day, but this time it was Seonghwa that was insatiable. Since Hongjoong was already claimed, if he claimed Seonghwa, and finished inside of him without protection, they could actually wind up pregnant (not that Seonghwa would particularly mind). Hongjoong had convinced himself that he wasn’t ready for a baby right now so the claiming day was spent with an extra layer of latex protection and Seonghwa was not pleased. 

“Please, Alpha, I just want you to fill me up,” Seonghwa cried, trying to reason with Hongjoong.

“You know I can’t do that baby,” Hongjoong cooed. Seonghwa tried to reason using his best pout, earning a sympathetic smile from his alpha. “Don’t you want me to claim you?” Seonghwa nodded eagerly. Hongjoong chuckled at Seonghwa’s needy antics, knowing how much the older loved being filled up during his heat. This will have to do for now, though, at least until Seonghwa started birth control. He continued thrusting inside his omega until he felt the other clenching down around him, signaling that he was close. 

“P-please, Joong, w-wan’ be yours. Please claim me,” Seonghwa sniffled between moans, Hongjoong doing his best to ram into the older’s prostate with every thrust. He slowed down slightly, earning a whine from the older, and he quickly sank his teeth into his lover’s neck, no noise coming from the omega as he came undone. They both gasp as Hongjoong’s bite is sealed and the process is over as quickly as it started. Hongjoong quickened his pace again and locked himself within Seonghwa’s body, the both of them falling asleep quickly after, Hongjoong’s knot still fully in place. 

*****

“Seonghwa, got a sec?” Hongjoong asked from the doorway of their (read: Seonghwa’s) office. Seonghwa hit save on his current work and turned around, facing his ( _ squeal _ \- it still gets to Seonghwa that they’re mated) alpha with a fond expression.

“Sure babe, what’s up?”

“So I’ve been thinking,” he pauses, collecting his thoughts. Seonghwa waits patiently for him to continue. “Maybe you shouldn’t start birth control after all.” He finishes, scuffing his toe on the ground.

All Seonghwa can do is stare.

“Say something please.” Hongjoong whispers.

“Are you saying-” Seonghwa can’t even finish the question for fear of a negative response crushing the highest hope he could have had all week. Sure, he thought about it regularly, but he’d resigned to having to wait a few more years until Hongjoong was ready.

“Yes,” Hongjoong breathed, now looking his omega in the eye intensely. “I want to have a baby with you, Hwa.”  _ Oh, bold Hongjoong is a sexy Hongjoong _ .

Wordlessly, Seonghwa allows the tears to fall freely while quickly crossing the room. He embraces his alpha and scents him generously, allowing his lemon scent to soar, filling the room with happy pheromones. “Is that a yes?” Hongjoong wetly whispers into Seonghwa’s ear and all Seonghwa can do is nod quickly.

*****

They decided to try during Seonghwa’s next heat, which as luck would have it, was supposed to start within the next few days. Seonghwa, ever excited, started taking prenatal vitamins as soon as he and Hongjoong had decided to start trying. Hongjoong thought he had a new glow about him. Maybe that was the vitamins, but Hongjoong thinks it’s just happiness. Happiness looks beautiful on Seonghwa.

Seonghwa’s heat came hard and fast and Hongjoong was terrified in an excited way. He knotted Seonghwa over and over, pressing praises alongside kisses on Seonghwa’s flushed skin. Repeating passionately how  _ good  _ the omega was for him and how amazing of an eomma Seonghwa would be. Seonghwa glowed even brighter under Hongjoong’s praises and hushed promises of fulfilling his desire of parenthood and pregnancy. Arching his back for what felt like the nine-hundredth time, Seonghwa’s heat broke with one last earth shattering orgasm as Hongjoong’s last knot plugged him full. 

_ And now they wait. _

Hongjoong would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but not nervous as in terrified (lies. He was absolutely terrified), but nervous as in on edge. Seonghwa was acting the same, no typical pregnancy symptoms presenting themselves according to the “what to expect from a pregnant omega” article Hongjoong had read one sleepless night. Seonghwa wasn’t bothered. He seemed to have a permanent smile etched into his face and for that, Hongjoong was grateful. He had his mate sleeping next to him every night. His happy omega released sweet lemony fragrances almost constantly, letting Hongjoong bathe in the beautiful citrus. He was happy. He was grateful. He was in love.

*****

Hongjoong was dragged out of bed, feet carrying him at breakneck pace to the bathroom where he heard Seonghwa shriek. He didn’t even get a chance to look at the clock, but the cool darkness outside told him that it was late (or early depending on how you look at the world). He burst into the bathroom with a bang, paying no mind to the omega startling slightly at the noise.    
  


“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked between sharp inhales. He half expected to come in and be socked in the face by sour rotten lemons, but it was just the opposite. Seonghwa smelled of sweet lemon candy, slightly different than his refreshing burst of citrus. The omega was extremely happy. He looked at Seonghwa who was not meeting his eyes. The omega’s eyes were downcast and it was then that Hongjoong took note of what was in Seonghwa’s hand.

A pregnancy test.

A  **_positive_ ** pregnancy test. 

Hongjoong was speechless. Seonghwa was speechless. Tears were streaming down the omega’s face as he refused to take his eyes off of the stick, probably fearing that the result would change in an instant. The gravity of the situation settled like a feather in Hongjoong’s chest. Seonghwa was pregnant. He was going to be a daddy.

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong breathed shallowly. He knelt in front of his omega, craning his head to look into his eyes. He stole a glance at the test, once again confirming its positive affirmation. He smiled wholly and put his hands around his omega’s squeezing gently. It was then that Seonghwa realized the additional presence in the room. He laughed wetly and launched himself into Hongjoong’s arms, scenting him generously. Waves of happy omega pheromones were rolling off of Seonghwa as he alternated between placing wet kisses on Hongjoong’s face and nuzzling against his scent gland.

“Joong-ie, we’re going to be parents.” Seonghwa whispered against the alpha’s skin. Had Hongjoong not been so attuned to the omega, he would have missed it. Quiet sniffles were coming from Seonghwa as he tried to gather his emotions unsuccessfully. They sat there wordlessly for a few minutes, just letting the news sink in. Seonghwa had stopped actively crying, but every now and then a rogue tear would escape from behind his lashes. 

Suddenly, Hongjoong was on his ass as Seonghwa stood up abruptly, making a beeline for the bathroom door. Stunned, all Hongjoong could do was stare after his determined mate. 

Collecting himself, Hongjoong called after him. “What are you doing?”

“I have to call Sani,” Seonghwa replied as if it were obvious.

Hongjoong hurried after Seonghwa, stopping him right before he hit the button to dial his long time friend’s number.

“Baby, you can tell him in the morning.” Hongjoong cooed. Seonghwa shot him his best pout before looking back at the phone in his hand. 

“Hongjoong it’s 3am, why are you awake?”

“You screamed bloody fucking murder, Seonghwa, how can anyone sleep through that?” He replied with a chuckle. Seonghwa ducked his head in a slight apology. Hongjoong leaned up, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss and Seonghwa let out a surprised squeak. “Worth it though,” he whispered against his lips. Seonghwa smiled hugely and rubbed their noses together.

“Worth it.”

They were going to be parents. Seonghwa was pregnant. They were going to have a family. 

Hongjoong couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) I've got another installment with YunSang mocking me in my drafts. It's a little on the angsty side, but I'm hoping I get a newfound sense of determination coming up. I'll be furloughed (temporarily laid off) in a few weeks so maybe I can finish it then :)
> 
> In the meantime, come chat on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/armystaytiny)
> 
> [buy me a coffee <3](https://ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)


End file.
